Star Wars: Return to the Clone Wars
by wingzero-01-custom
Summary: This is a new idea started by a friend we are writing parallel story lines they start differently but will have similar ideas and direction.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story begins within six months of the end of the Clone Wars during the Jedi Purge. Lord Vader isn't the only one looking for rogue Jedi and rebels. The Emperor has hired certain bounty hunters to find them as well.

Before I get to far into this I would like to put out there that I am very well versed in the Star Wars Universe, I also use the Star Wars wiki page to help me maintain the chronology of said universe as well as any characters that are not my own. I hope to add a litany of other known characters from this period of time, you never know who might pop up and what I might tie into this so look out.

Chapter 1

Streaking through the sky on a trail of fire a lone Y-wing starfighter circled the smoking ruins that had once been the Jedi Temple. The massive construct was many years old and had stood guard over the galaxy for generations. Naomi Sterling was horrified when she had read the official reports about the order's betrayal. She took the job eagerly after that, the young bounty hunter had no issues with hunting down traitors. She would bring them to the justice they deserved.

During her third pass around the temple the exterior sensors had finally picked up her craft, a hidden portal lowered from the wall allowing her to land safely inside. The thruster jets and repulsors gave Sterling the precision she needed to guide her nimble craft into the foreboding darkness before her. Only a barely audible thump which seemed to echo slightly in the eerie silence of the hangar alerted the young woman that she was solidly on the ground.

Lighting her wrist beacon as she climbed from her cockpit Naomi saw the setting sun vanish as the hangar door had closed behind her. She had to admire the efficiency of the new Imperial Government having secured the main power and leaving access to only those authorized to be there. The only trouble was there were no over head lighting systems active except in specific areas such as the Jedi library near the ground level.

"Come on Snipe I'm sure you'll have doors to unlock for me further in." Miss Sterling watched her astromech un-hook itself only to glide down on its build thruster systems mounted on its outside legs.

The hunter looked all around her seeing the scars of war. Shattered Aerosprithe and Actis starfighters still in their neat rows parked as though they were still ready for flight had it not been for the damage they had acquired during the purge. "It must have been nice to have had this kind of money to throw around."

Naomi wanted the throw up when she entered the main hall one of the few places that still had active power systems. The untended bodies of Jedi padawans still littered the floors still were they had fallen during their foolish but brave stand against the then Clone Army.

* * *

"My gods this is madness!" Kneeling near a felled little girl her training saber just out of reach. "It's one thing to put down a rebellion but this?" wrapping her fingers around the saber it's cold metal etching the memory forever into Naomi's mind. "Sleep well young ones I won't forget, even if the rest of the galaxy does I won't"

Naomi stood hooking the saber to her belt opposite the one she had received mysteriously shortly after the war had ended and just as the Jedi Rebellion had started. "Come on Snipe let's get this over with before I lose my lunch."

Having watched hours of security footage Naomi Sterling saw the truth about the Jedi Rebellion. She had witnessed one of her childhood heroes betray his own to bring down what had been broadcasted as a an open rebellion. Ever sicker to her stomach the huntress fell to her knees her vision clouding as images began in mind's eye showing her the darkness of a forest world. Its trees rising far over head nearly blocking the daylight.

She had started this mission as a bounty for Master Yoda dead or alive. Now she simply wanted to help him. It hadn't taken her long to realize who had deceived who during those closing days of the war. It was just hard to swallow. Her quest seemed to lead to Kashyyyk, a troubled world recently sanctioned as an Imperial Slave planet. Getting access was going to be tough, fortunately the Imperial Navy still believed her to be working for their boss.

Recovering from her collapsed state Naomi decided on a pit stop on Nar Shadaa. "Come on Snipe I think it's time to pay a visit to our ole friend Shug."

* * *

Nar Shadaa had always been an ugly world to Naomi Sterling, despite that ugliness the bounty hunter still thought of the smuggler's moon as home.

"Shug you old pirate I'm coming in through the chute I hope you got those new engines you promised me." without missing a beat the starfighter screamed into a holo-sign and disappeared into Shug Ninx's spacebarn.

"I really wish you'd at least let me turn the defenses off before you came in here like that Sterling, but at any rate bring her on in I got something for you that's better than those engines you wanted." Shug sat back in his office smiling at his reckless friend.

Shug Ninx knew most of the best smugglers and more than a few bounty Hunters who worked out of the smugglers moon. Being a master starship mechanic lead him to meeting all sorts. Naomi Sterling just happened to be one of his favorites. Sure she paid well and on time, but it was more than that. She had the standard Corellian attitude plus her looks were always nice to see. Ninx wasn't an old man and he knew what he liked and Naomi Sterling was definitely on his top ten list of beautiful women. Shug sat thinking of her long red hair and dazzling emerald eyes when the tell-tale sound of a Y-wing's repulsors woke him from his reverie.

Leaving his office Shug walked straight the emerald-green fighter whose canopy had just swung up. "Naomi you're surely a Corellian for not calling in before entering the chute."

Jumping down from her fighters cockpit Naomi was smiling ear to ear. "I knew you'd get the guns down before they'd start shooting." Naomi removed the helmet on her head revealing the coppery red hair Shug remembered so well. "Now tell me what could possibly be better than the engines you promised?"

"Well she's right over there." Shug pointed to the other end of his garage to where a near brand new YT-2400 sat still undergoing a retro fit. "She's only had one owner. An owner new to the moon and who had a nasty run in with a Barabel a few days ago."

"Very nice what does that have to do with me and the engines you promised?" Sterling knew what was coming she just wanted to know how much it was about to cost her.

Shug wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder walking her toward the new freighter. "Look darling we both know the Imps are cracking down of personal starfighters, making it harder to find parts. Even the new Headhunters are tough to service right now. This on the other hand is perfect for smugglers bounty hunters and anyone else looking to find a fast ship with plenty of punch."

"How much Shug?" Naomi knew she needed a new ship she just hated spending the money.

Shrugging sheepishly shug named his price. "For you Naomi I say 30,000 credits out the door."

"30,000!" Naomi was shocked she knew that new and near new ships were expensive but that one seemed a bit much to her. "You didn't even have to buy this one Shug! How can you get away with that number?"

"That's easy the 30,000 covers the repairs and modifications plus 3% extra for profit." Shug knew better than to over charge the huntress not just because she was a good customer but because cheating a bounty hunter was never a good idea.

Naomi was speechless for a moment while she though over what her good friend had just told her. "So what your telling me is you are doing nearly 25,000 creds worth of modifications to this ship?"

Shug smiled he knew the gears were turning in the young woman's mind as to what he had actually done to the vessel to cost that much money. "That being said that's all I'm charging you for. If I wanted to make you pay for the ship herself the cost would be closer to 50 or 60,000."

"You really know how to make a lady a good deal. Show what you've done to her so far and I'll tell you if I'm going to pay that much for it or not." Naomi knew she was getting cheated somewhere but she and Shug knew she would make him make it up to her in personal modifications to turn the freighter into a bounty hunting ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi Sterling sat silently in Shug's office while his crew finished the work on her new ship while she decided on a name for her. She hated the idea of trading the Bounty's Trail for the CEC YT-2400 but she had to admit even to herself having the cargo holds refitted into weapons storage and holding cells made more sense than her already outdated starfighter.

Shug leaned on the door frame to his office looking in on the dazzling red head sitting at his desk. "So Nay what are you going to call this lovely lady of yours?"

"I was thinking Corellian's Dream. After all I am a Corellian and this new ship is a dream come true." Naomi smirked in her own cocky little way as she stood. "Is the Dream ready to depart?"

Shug stepped forward to let his young friend pass. "Just about the boys are adding the last few welds to the holding cells and stocking the weapons bay from your fighter's cargo hold." Shug fell into step beside his customer as they walked onto the flight deck. "It's amazing how much gear you managed to get in there. I'm more amazed that little fighter could lift off with all that."

"I took a lesson from farmer and used bailing wire and dura-tape to keep her together, as for making her dust off well that's what I have you for." Sterling rounded around an old YT-1300 to lay eyes on the ship that would take her to Kashyyyk in just a few more hours.

* * *

The torrent of stars that made up the hyperspace tunnel around the Dream had left Naomi Sterling asleep in her new command couch. Snipe was monitoring the ship's systems and course through the layer of subspace they now travelled.

Just as both Snipe and the ship's systems started chirping her awake Naomi Sterling waved the little droid to silence. "Ok ok I'm awake Snipe quiet down."

The red head pulled back the throttle on the mid panel of her console reverting the brilliant streaks back to their individual pin-pricks of light. Before her lay the green world of Kashyyyk. Growing larger was the Imperial Star Destroyer Vengeance. The newest ship of the Imperial fleet standing guard around the Emperor's new slave world.

Naomi was not disappointed by the vessels vigilance to its duty when they started hailing her. "Corellian Freighter this is the ISD Vengeance we have you on our screens now. please identify."

Naomi replied quickly not wanting to sound like she was trying to delay. "This is the Corellian's Dream, Captain Naomi Sterling in command. I am here tracking a bounty for the Empire."

"Roger that Dream please stand by while we check your registry." The comm officer sounded board and even a touch annoyed by her presence. "You may proceed Captain however be warned the locals are not welcoming of outsiders."

Naomi smiled knowing why the Wookiees weren't welcoming and they were justified in her mind. "I copy that Vengeance your warning has been noted."

Naomi followed the Imperial control tower through their tedious flight path directions and even submitted to the arduous inspection of her ship. Once she had supplied the Imperials all the proper permits pertaining to her personal armory not to mention a few bribes regarding her less than legal weapons the young woman had been allowed to tend to her business. Business the huntress was hoping to keep brief.

* * *

After her not so long walk into the local village a large brown Wookiee wearing a silver bandolier scooped her up carrying her high into the tree tops. After long minutes of climbing the Hairy creature deposited her onto a branch in a not so ceremonious way.

"Okay fur ball why'd you bring me here?" Sterling was furious at her abduction especially since it wasn't her idea.

Growling in his own language the Wookiee identified himself as Chewbacca. Chewbacca proceeded to explain that Master Yoda had left him with a message for any who came to Kashyyyk looking for him.

Naomi was confused not because she had no idea what was being said to her but how the Wookiee knew who she was looking for. "I never told anyone who the bounty was on so how did you know I was looking for a Jedi much less Master Yoda?"

Through numerous more grunts of native language Chewie continued to explain that the only bounty worth the risk in coming to Kashyyyk for was that of the Grand Master Jedi himself. The Wookiee shoved a small box into the woman's hands then disappeared into the trees leaving her to find her own way down to the village below.

* * *

It had taken Naomi nearly five hours to return to the ship when she got there she crashed down into the recreation couch in the small lounge she had built out of the crew quarters. She was exhausted after hafting climb back down to the village she was only pleased her abductor was courteous enough to leave her an easy way down. After a few minutes of hydration and much needed rest the hunter had found the strength she needed to open the small black plasteel box the Wookiee had given her.

A small holo-disk activated once the lid had been fully opened. "If watching this you are, then the huntress I await you must be." The small form with his backward speech pattern seemed both kindred and annoying to Naomi none the less she continued to listen. "By now aware you are of the evils of the Empire, meet me you must on Dagobagh. A mission I have for you. But first to Tatooine and Master Kenobi you must seek. Hurry you must though for time is short." The being winked out of existence as smoke furled out from under the disk.

Naomi searched the box further to find coordinates on both Dagobagh and Tatooine. She could only assume these coordinates were the locations to where she could find the Jedi Masters she sought.

"Snipe fire up the engines, and set a course for Tatooine." Naomi stood up her legs still a bit shaky from her climb from the tree tops. "I think the Jedi are leading us on a merry-go-round but they're definitely leaving me a trail."

* * *

Captain Sterling didn't bother with Mos Eisley she set her ship down at the base of the plateau where a singular little house sat alone figure sat outside in the dirt in meditation. Naomi could only assume that the figure was Master Kenobi. After a short climb up the lazy path carved up the plateau Naomi stood face to face with Kenobi who was standing there waiting for her.

"You could have been just a touch more subtle." Kenobi had his back to his visitor. "After all we Jedi are supposed to be hiding."

Naomi smirked mischievously. "How do you know I'm not just here to take you in Master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan turned his saber resting limply in his hand. "Two reasons one only a fool would announce themselves to a Jedi master then attack and, two you would have attacked all ready."

Shrugging it off nonchalantly Sterling walked towards the house where she could sit down more comfortably. "I suppose that's fair especially since I would have strafed the house before landing. I know better than to take any Jedi without some kind of advantage."

"Indeed, so huntress what can a retired Jedi Master do for you?" Kenobi stood in his door watching his guest carefully.

Naomi reached into her pocket pulled the fried holo-disc out. "You tell me. Master Yoda left this for me on Kashyyyk. He said to meet with you before going to his secret retirement home."

Kenobi stroked his beard in thought after a time he spoke cautiously. "Well this will take some time to explain. Can I get you some tea while I collect my thoughts and send you on your way?"

Sterling settled in a bit more knowing she better get comfortable cause this was going to get interesting. "Sure whatever your drinking will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-wan Kenobi set a kettle on the small living room table before returning to the kitchen for the cups all while trying to explain to his guest what it is that Master Yoda had wanted him to tell her.

"In the minds of us few surviving Jedi Anakin is dead." The Jedi master held true sorrow in his eyes as he spoke of his former brother and apprentice. "When the Emperor decieved him into joining the darkside, for this he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader."

Naomi sat in thought, contemplating the fate of her childhood hero. "There has to be more to than simply wanting to protect his wife and children. I mean yeah I can see that as a motivator but necessarily the catalyst."

"Yoda and myself agree with you there." Kenobi sat across from Sterling setting a tea cup before her. " You see we think Anakin told Master Windu of Palpatine and that Mace went to confront the Dark Lord. Then somewhere in there Anakin got in the way and found himself on the wrong side." Pouring the tea Kenobi continued. "The pain of having cost the Order one of its wisest and most powerful members accident or not was too much for Anakin to take in his fragile state of mind."

Sipping her tea Naomi put the last pieces of the puzzle together on her own. "Had Anakin simply stayed away all this may have been averted." Continuing her line of thought Naomi finished the story. "So if Padme Amidala had taken him back to Naboo as she suggested on Mustafar to raise their children then the Emperor would have lost a vital piece he needed for the Sith to take over. Then again had Master Windu trusted Anakin and allowed him to witness the full altercation then Anakin may have seen the evils of the Sith before he was forced to make his fateful decision."

Obi-wan nodded in approval. "Exactly but then Master Yoda and I made a major tactical mistake when we went in to confront the Sith threat." Kenobi placed his tea cup on the table and stood to look out his window. "We both under estimated the Emperor, had we both joined forces to confront him we may have succeeded and then we both could have turned our full attention to either destroying Anakin or redeeming him." The Jedi Master bowed his head clearly reliving his past mistakes. "There you have it. That is the full story from our perspective now you must go to Yoda and he will tell you what you need to do to. He told me only so much in the event that i was captured or killed before you reached me."

"I understand." Captain Sterling rose stepped to the Master still in self torment. "Thank you Master Kenobi For everything." Without waiting for his response she simply walked out back to the freighter awaiting her down below at the base of the plateau.

* * *

Cruising through hyperspace Naomi couldn't help but to ponder what the mission she was being sent off on. She still couldn't believe she was going along with it. The Captain had already passed on the bounty of a lifetime when she didn't even attempt to take Master Kenobi in. All she could do now was head for Dagobagh and hope that all fuss and lost credits was worth it.

As suddenly as her journey started it was halted. An interdictor cruiser pulled the small freighter off her course and back into real space. Naomi was thrown from her bunk just as Snipe started hooting in alarm. Naomi started crawling her way to the bridge, the alarms blaring in her ears the Captain had no idea as to what had happened to cause the sudden drop from hyperspace.

As Naomi reached the bridge there was a cross looking Imperial officer on her monitor waiting impatiently for her arrival. "Captain Sterling its nice of you to finally join us."

Sterling sat at the communications station where she finally realized what had happened. "Captain why have you diverted me? I am legally passing through this sector."

The Captain of the Interdictor cruiser smiled smugly. "The Emperor demands an update on your mission. He thinks you've gone to long without alerting him as to your status in tracking down the Jedi."

"I could understand that." Naomi sat back in her seat. "Captain I am transmitting all my data regarding Master Yoda."

The Imperial Captain smiled knowingly. "I see well done thus far I will be sending this right along to the Emperor. He will be most pleased with your progress."

"Excellent may I continue on my way then?" The Bounty Hunter had her own smug look. "Or should I contact Coruscant personally?"

The Interdictor ships gravity well shut down about as suddenly as it had activated it. "You may go Captain just remember don't take so long before your next report."

"I wouldn't dream of it Captain." Naomi closed the channel changing seats for the pilots couch she started recalculating her jump coordinates.

* * *

After several extra jumps to throw off the Imperial cruiser from tracking her movements. Before her was an ugly grey world. Her sensors told of abundant life on the surface. The coordinates for her landing zone was just large enough to accommodate the Dream. Continuing her scans she decided that a slow lateral decent was better than the standard approach vectors used in most planet falls.

After suffering the by far roughest landing in her space faring career. The young pilot set out on foot with her little astromech as her compass to the coordinates several minutes away. Upon arrival Naomi found a small hut lit with wax candles no technology what so ever existed within her eyesight. Through a window she spied a small form pass by.

"From the rain you must come in from." Naomi found herself mildly surprised when the little green alien had called out for her to come in. "Soon quite wet you shall be if ignore me you do."

* * *

"FOOL! IDIOT!" Emperor Palpatine was furious with his Captains blunder. "ANY CADET COULD HAVE SEEN THAT REPORT WAS FAKED!"

"My emperor I had no reason to check her work." The Captain turned suddenly to see a dark form approach. "Lord Vader when did you come aboard?"

The Emperor smiled most pleased with his new apprentice's swift action, watching the fool who had failed him fall to his knees grasping for breath. His death pleased the emperor greatly, he watched as the dead man's fellow officers dragged him away. Lord Vader approached the cam menacingly as he knelt before his mastrer.

"What are your orders my master?" Vader's dark booming voice held the utmost respect and regard for Palpatine.

The emperor smiled wickedly at his apprentice. "Lord Vader you are to track down the huntress and destroy her, before she can infect others with her lies and perspective about the last war."

"As you wish my master." The holo-image faded and Vader was gone from the Emperor's office on Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi Sterling bounty hunter and captain of the Corellian's Dream sat in the cramped hut of the retired Grand Master of the now destroyed Jedi Order. She smiled highly amused with the little green alien's eccentric behavior. His happy little step as he bounced around the hut insisting on making the two dinner and how good his food is just made her smile.

"Master Yoda I know you asked for my patience however I know how quickly you asked me to act on what you wanted of me." Naomi held an abundance of patience. It was a requirement in her line of work without it she would never capture bounties alive when it was called for.

laughing his own odd little laugh the odd creature continued his work in the kitchen. "soon know you will why I have summoned you." pushing a filled bowl into the woman's hands as he passed to his own small chair. "First we must eat then tell I will."

Aboard the Acclamador Class Star Destroyer "Emperor's Pride" a dark lord stared out of the bridge viewports in absolutely motionless. The crew around him knew better than to think that he was sleeping more importantly they knew better than to disturb his reverie.

"Helm change course to Tatooine." Vader's deep voice offered no other choice for the imperial but to comply. "Inform the Captain of our change in plans. We can pick up on the Huntress' trail there."

Vader Left the bridge stalking across the command platform with his cape billowing behind him. The crew stepped quickly to their work for failure in ones tasks could mean death in when under Vader's command. Something the last Captain of the Pride learned the hard way.

"Through the vortex you must go." Yoda held a serious look one that held Naomi's attention most adamantly. "Help Master Zane complete his task you must."

Naomi couldn't believe what she had heard. The theory of parallel universes was common amongst star pilots though she had never given them much stock. "You must be joking Master, another universe who's reliving our past as their present?"

Yoda's odd laugh lightened the mood just a touch. "With the force possible are all things. Understand it you do not have to, believe you must." Collecting the bowls from their stew the tiny Jedi Master moved back into the kitchen. "Only those who believe in the force, who feel it's touch can pass in safety."

This worried Naomi greatly for she was no Jedi nor a Sith. "I'm no Jedi a touch more in tune with the force than most maybe but I'm not that strong!"

With the wizened gaze of a centuries old being Yoda spoke for the first time with absolute seriousness. "Strong in the force are you. Shame it is you were not trained, feel the force you can. Quickly you must go now. The dark side seeks to stop you. Vader turn you he will the Emperor's will you follow. Now go Captain Sterling escape to the other side you must."

Worried Naomi stood to quickly banging her head on the ceiling of the hut that had not been built for the average sized humanoid. "Yes master I will go at once." rubbing her head in pain Naomi felt a sheepish for having forgotten her surroundings.

Master Yoda's final warning rung in Naomi's ears. The severity of made her skin crawl during the entire exchange the little Jedi had been pleasant even friendly for the most part. The last thing he had said struck as true in her core she held no misconceptions as to the dangers involved with her new course. Her doubts ran high about success but she knew she had to try.

* * *

"Lord Vader the Emperor commands that you make contact with him." The Imperial Lieutenant knew he was with his rights as his orders came from above Vader's head that didn't stop the nervous fear he now felt while within the Dark Lord's presence.

Vader turned to face the man who had addressed him. "Very well Lieutenant you are dismissed." Vader's hissing breath echoed in the small meditation chamber surrounding the Sith.

Watching the officer scurry away without being asked twice Vader moved to the small holo-com panel built into the floor. The panel held a direct line of communication to Darth Sideous also known as the Emperor. "What is thy bidding my Master?"

"There has been a disturbance in the force." The Emperor's huge form consumed the wall before Vader no doubt intentionally done as a reminder of Vader's place.

Vader considered his master's words. "I have felt it though it's meaning has eluded me."

Smiling wickedly knowing his apprentice had not yet fully a tuned his abilities to the dark side. "The huntress has met with our little green friend. She moves towards to wormhole. You must stop her from ruining our plans on the other side."

"As you command Master, should I return her to you?" Vader knew the bounty hunter was force sensitive and that his master was seeking one's such as herself for his own twisted purposes.

The twisted ruler considered his apprentice's words though only for a moment. "Only if she will come willingly. Otherwise destroy her for she could destroy us one day."

"She shall join us or die my master." Vader stood then strode out of his chambers to once again change his plans in terms of hunting the hunter who had thus far eluded him.

* * *

Hurtling through hyperspace Naomi Sterling slept waiting for the tell tale alarm to sound that it was time to revert back to real space. Snipe monitored the ship as it hurdled through the layer of subspace with no real tasks to complete. The little droid had considered damaging something only to have something to fix. It would seem the little droid wasn't in favor of nearly near ships as they ran nearly as perfect as they were supposed to. It was then that the alarm sounded forcing both to attend to other duties pertaining to the end of the first leg of their journey.

As the star lines retracted back to their appointed stars Naomi nearly spit her caf all over the forward viewing port. Three Imperial cruisers sat in waiting for her each spewing forth their own deadly green turbo laser blasts. Naomi immediately shoved her yoke down forcing the Corellian freighter into a steep dive to dodge the initial salvos from the confident Imperial gunners. Naomi spun weaved and jinked the modified vessel in ways only a true blooded Corellian could. True the gunners nipped her shields from time to time they never made a clean hit. The gunners weren't what worried Naomi it was the crack Imperial pilots in their new V-wings and new TIE Fighters that was at the forefront of her mind.

"Snipe tie into the guns target any incoming fighters straying to close!" Naomi clenched her teeth as she looped the Dream over another salvo of turbo laser fire lining her up with the bridge of the ISD Vengeance. Naomi smiled wickedly knowing full well that this was the same ship that had pulled her over several weeks prior.

The little droid hooted and tooted as he splashed the first wave of V-wings only distracting the Captain a touch while she lined up her concussion missiles with the with the center window of the Destroyers bridge in front of her. "TWO AWAY!"

Barrel rolling away from the explosion the Corellian's Dream cruised past the first of three ships. The Imperial ships were slow to turn away from the Vengeance as she spun awkwardly on her axis. The other captains were obviously not expecting the little ship to take out the primary bridge of the newest warship in the fleet quite so easily. Naomi gunned the throttle of her ship beyond the safety catches overdriving the engines so as to take advantage of the Imperial's confusion.

* * *

Vader watched in fury as the Vengeance's bow swung down into the older Acclamador Class destroyer running alongside her. Vader turned swiftly to give his own orders. "Helm pull us up and over the Vengeance's stern bring our dorsal guns to bear on that freighter blast her from galaxy!"

The officers shaken from their shock moved the ship willing her with upmost haste to follow their leaders desire. Once more deadly green bolts reached for their target now swiftly opening the distance between them. Vader willed his fighters to finish the job as his cruiser could never turn and follow fast enough to catch the more nimble craft they pursued.

* * *

Naomi cursed under breath as the smaller faster fighters peppered her shields with hits. Her little Astromech returned fire though the droid could only do so much. A mere five thousand kilometers separated her from certain death and escape.

"Standby Snipe I'm going to launch a sonic charge, secure the lower turret to the forward position." Naomi hated sonic charges but they were useful when trying to escape swarms of enemies. "3..2..1.. CHARGE AWAY!"

Thirty seconds later Sterling watched as her rear sensor screen cleared of hostile blips she knew she was home free. Next stop a whole new galaxy, one still in the throes of war.


	5. Chapter 5

Through a tunnel of dazzling white with blue tendrils whipping around her Naomi Sterling was fascinated by the sheer beauty of the corridor she now travelled. A distant pulsing highlighted every color the Corellian could name mixed with a few she had never before witnessed. Only they occasional tremor of sub-space turbulence reminded her that she was fully awake experiencing the wormhole first hand. Only when she found herself on the other side seeing stars and familiar inter stellar bodies did she realize how much she would miss all that she had witnessed.

"Snipe run a systems check, while I figure out where that tunnel dumped us." Naomi turned her chair to the navi-comp realigning its sensors to the new region of space she now found herself.

* * *

Coruscant a planet that never sleeps, as one immense city world and capital of the Republic. Within the governmental district of this world was the Jedi Order. Within the Jedi Order was a Master in the ways of the force who had felt a peculiar presence suddenly emerge and align with his own plane of existence. His only conclusion was that another had come through from his home in another galaxy.

Master Zane had only briefly been within the walls of the order for a few weeks since his own arrival to the universe he now called home. His next thought was, who was it that had followed him into the past. Was it another Jedi sent to assist him or was it worse than that. Could it have been Vader himself come through to ensure the same dark fate befalls the galaxy as it had in his own universe. Needing guidance and advice as to his next move Mark Zane rose from his meditations to consult with the only other Master he trusted with such matters. Master Yoda himself.

"Master Zane meditate I thought you were?" Yoda was attending to his class of younglings in the art of saber combat.

Zane smiled at the younglings who were all still acclimating to his presence once more in the halls of the Jedi Order. "I was Master Yoda when I sensed a strange presence appear within the echoes of the force."

Yoda's face turned grim in thought. "Who was it? do You who it is Master Zane?"

"I do not. I fear it may be the dark side has followed me here to stop me." Zane was not a nervous nor fearful man. Though the thought of Vader appearing before his time sent chills down the man's spine.

Yoda closed his eyes in silent concentration. "Malice I do not sense. A new ally we may now have." Yoda's eyes opened slowly as he became aware of his immediate surroundings once more. "Go you must bring this person back to Coruscant with you. Take Rachelle you will. Other masters want her they do not. A talent you have for training the difficult to train."

Zane smiled he had hoped to take the young woman under his wing though the council had not answered his inquiries about the padawan. "Very well master how would you like me to proceed there? I doubt whoever this person is will react well to a fully armed cruiser."

"A point you have, take a Y-wing you will, small unthreatening you will be when you meet this person." Yoda wanted to go himself though his duties prevented any such distractions with the war still raging.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine like the Jedi sensed a disturbance in the force more interference in his plans he had no doubts of that. His only wonder was how he should proceed. Master Zane would be going out to meet this new arrival. It was then that a plan formed in his twisted mind. A plan that would allow him to possibly kill both his problems with one swift stone.

Pushing a button on his desk all most immediately a hologram of the Dark Lord's apprentice appeared before his master. "Lord Tyranus you will send an attack force to the Naboo system. Destroy the ship that lies just outside of the system. You will then await the Jedi starfighter that will undoubtly arrive to meet it. You will know the vessel by Corellian design though it will be unlike any you have seen."

"Do these ships have something to do with the disturbances in the force I have been feeling my master?" Dooku was already placing the orders into a nearby console to be followed immediately.

"That they do." Sideous had an evil look in his eyes as he said this. "Do not fail me Dooku these two are a threat to the war and our plans."

"Of course my master I will send my best to accomplish this mission." Count Dooku bowed deep in respect to his Sith Master.

* * *

Naomi had always hated waiting. She didn't know why she didn't just jump to Coruscant something just told her it was better to wait. She knew she was near Naboo, a small out of the way peaceful world. One that had given birth to another of her heroes one she hoped to meet one day now that she had the opportunity. That would have to wait till after she met whoever it was that was coming to her now. She never felt so certain of it till she had crossed to this new universe. She had always suspected she was force sensitive, she could feel it nudging her tipping her off to danger, even once or twice in Sabacc it had told when to fold. Now she could feel it telling her to be patient and wait. It told her that someone was coming to meet her.

Naomi wasn't disappointed when she saw the small fighter revert from hyperspace now she just waited for the small craft to come into communications range. "Republic fighter I have you weapons locked what's your business?"

Zane immediately checked his board to see a missile locked onto his craft nothing he wasn't expecting. "Corellian Freighter this is Jedi Master Mark Zane. I have come to meet you could you please identify?"

Naomi knew the name from Master Yoda she had found through the will of the force the one she needed to find. "This Captain Naomi Sterling of the Corellian's Dream, Master Yoda has sent me to assist you Master Zane."

It was that moment that the Separatist Frigate appeared on her sensors, they were clever enough to revert far enough away that the energy displacement wasn't detected. Sadly for them though the YT-2400 Naomi was flying had a military grade sensor suite that was several years more advanced than they were.

"Master Zane I hate to cut this short but we have a Separatist ship moving in at sublight. She's about ten thousand kilometers from my stern." Sterling had always wanted to bag a Separatist ship she only hated that the war ended before she had gotten her chance. "They don't know we know yet so tuck in and follow me."

"Negative Dream we need to retreat we're outgunned!" Zane was still speaking when the Corellian freighter flipped onto its side spun around and blasted its way toward the enemy. "Captain do you read me? Corellian's Dream, you have to retreat!" Zane watched as the ship started dodging enemy fire. "Damn it all she's as crazy as Anakin!"

Rachelle turned her turret so she could face her Master. "She seems pretty normal to me for Corellian Master."

"Zip it Rachelle we're going in be ready to keep any stragglers off our tail." Zane pushed his own throttle to full hoping that only the separatists would lose a ship today.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachelle swiveled her turret waiting for a fighter attack though none arrived much to her surprise. Watching through the bubble canopy the young Jedi noticed a conduit running the length of the Separatist warship. The force spoke to her that it was of some importance.

"Master I think we need to hit that conduit there." Pointing to her side so her new master could see what she was talking about.

Zane glanced to where his Padawan was pointing only to see it as nothing but a normal power line. "No Rachelle that one is no importance."

Rolling her eyes Padawan Hunter chose to ignore her master in favor of her idea. She reached her hand towards her canopy then closed it in a crushing gesture. With great satisfaction Rachelle watched the pipe crunch then flatten the pipe effectively stopping the flow of energy to where ever it was going.

Mark had noticed the gesture but missed the effect. "What was that?"

"We're about to find out Master." Rachelle had a cocky smile on her face.

Naomi was just finishing her second pass at the bridge when the flash of an explosion drew her attention to the stern far below her. "What the hell was that?" Tuning the Corellian's Dream in the direction of the blast. "Master Zane did you just blow something up near the engine ports?"

"Negative Captain, My padawan seems to have blocked one of the energy conversion lines." The Y-wing was speeding away from the stricken cruiser. "I recommend you get out of there. Their power core is going critical."

Naomi pulled back on her yoke pulling the freighter into a climb away from the Separatist ship. "Roger that Master getting out now!"

* * *

"Master Sideous I regret that the Jedi have escaped." Dooku was on his knees waiting for the punishment that was surely about to come. "The cruiser I sent should have outgunned the two craft by many, I do not know how they destroyed it."

Sideous thought for a moment before speaking. "Never mind them I will deal with them myself in my own time. Refocus your efforts on the Corellian sector that'll distract the Jedi while I adjust our plans to account for these interlopers."

"As you wish my Master." Dooku seemed relieved that he wasn't going to be punished for his failure this time but he knew that he may not be so lucky the next time.

* * *

Coruscant reverted before Naomi as she pulled her throttles back to their sub light positions, she had never actually seen it before the sight was overwhelming. The city world was everything she had ever heard it was, however since the Imperial take over she had never had a desire to visit it. Now in the past where the Republic controls the galactic government she felt butterflies for the excitement she now felt to see it.

"Captain I need you to follow me into the order's docking bay." Master Zane had already positioned his craft ahead and to the left of the Dream to escort her down.

Naomi matched the Jedi Master's course and speed so as not to drift off course. "I copy Master Zane I'm right behind you all the way."

The two vessels flew free and fast through the capital district of Coruscant. The onlookers watched fascinated by the freighter as it glided behind it's escort. The YT-2400 wasn't slated for release for several more years so no one had ever seen a Corellian Stock Light Freighter quite like the Corellian's Dream. The heavy modifications hidden within her hull would amaze the onlookers ever more if they had the chance to see them. Though many were considered illegal even by the Republic's standards.

An enormous bay door opened in the side of the Jedi Temple one barely large enough to accommodate the freighter as it slowly drifted into the hangar hidden within its walls. Naomi Sterling's face was pulled tight in concentration so as not to bump into the sides. The Corellian knew there was hardly inches between her ship and disaster. Allowing her momentum to carry the bulky ship into the lit chamber it's repulsors carrying it over the deck as though it defied gravity. Backing the vessel into an empty berth near the entrance the Dream settled onto her struts as gently as though the pilot had been flying her for years.

Master Zane followed the freighter in, landing across from it Mark had to admire the skill it had taken to pull the ship into the Temple where it would be safe from onlookers. Climbing from his cockpit the man could fully take in the vessels lines and unique beauty.

Anakin Skywalker noticed the strange vessel from an upper viewport above the docking bay. Wanting nothing more than to take a look the young knight had made his way to the docking bay to see the new ship up close. Approaching Master Zane who himself was walking to the freighter from a Y-wing parked across from it. A young woman was still securing the fighter from its recent flight Anakin had seen her around even heard a few stories about her but otherwise he had never formally met her.

"Master Zane where did you find this Corellian Beauty?" Anakin's eyes hadn't wavered from the Dream.

Naomi was leaning on the support stanchion for the ramp leading into the belly of the ship. "I found her on Nar Shadaa. Traded my old S3 for her."

Anakin frowned in concern. "Your old S3? The BTL-S3's just came out a year ago. I've seen CEC's proposed releases for the coming years, this one isn't due for another two. How'd you get one already?"

Mark stepped in for a moment. "Anakin my friend that is something we cannot tell you right now. Someday maybe but not now."

Anakin had a more concerned look on his face. "Master Zane I know where you came from I've been fully briefed by Master Kenobi, are you telling me this ship is from your universe and that both it and her are from the future?" Anakin hated secrets he found them distasteful likely because he was keeping the mother of all secrets from the Order himself.

Mark slumped he wanted his origin to remain top secret till the time was right, though he could not fault Obi-wan for telling his most trusted friend and former padawan the truth. "Yes that is true Anakin that is where she came from, please tell no one of this. I don't blame Master Kenobi for telling you, but in honesty he shouldn't have."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "As you wish Master Zane, though you know I hate hafting to keep secrets from our fellow Jedi." Anakin stepped closer to the freighter looking her over carefully. "So how about a good look at this beauty before I'm shipped back to the fight."

Naomi smiled she had never had the chance to show off the Dream, now that she had the chance she wasn't going to pass it up. "Follow me, I'd be happy to show around. Just know that there are a few less than legal gadgets and weapons onboard feel free to not mention them to anyone."

Anakin smiled widely. "So long as your pointing them at the Separatists I don't care what on board. Especially if I get to figure out how they work." Taking the Jedi Knight's arm the two walked up talking shop about the freighter's inner workings and specifications.

Mark followed them up so he himself could better understand the freighter's capabilities. Plans and ideas were already forming in the Master's mind as he heard about missile launchers and the military grade sensor package. What impressed Mark most was the rather large arsenal packed into one of the cargo bays which had been converted specifically for its task as an armory. Mark had his doubts about the holding cells in the second cargo hold but he had the idea that it wouldn't be hard to switch it over for carrying troopers instead of prisoners.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi Sterling hated the black paint job the Jedi had put to the Corellian's Dream. They had tried to rename her something less personal though the fair Captain had drawn the line there. The order often forgets that the YT-2400 wasn't actually their ship. She was hers forever and always were it not for Master Zane they would have tried pressing her to turn over the title for the vessel. Something Naomi would never have done they'd have to kill her then pry the document from her cold grip. She allowed the paint job only because it increased their chances of survival considering the danger they represented.

* * *

Master Zane walked through the Jedi Order's briefing room in the south tower. Master Yoda had requested his presence for a special meeting. Why Mark didn't know all he knew was it had something to do with the rather heated discussion about the Corellian's Dream. The sensor dampening paint they had put on her much to Naomi's distress made the Jedi Master nervous. Stealth approaches meant extreme danger Master Zane's experience.

"Welcome Master Zane. Your new troopers you will meet." Yoda leaned forward on his walking stick. Behind the small being stood twenty odd looking troopers. "Clones they are not, specially selected they have been."

Zane liked the idea of not having to worry about order 66 when the time came for it. "What have they been specially selected for Master?"

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda looked stern serious deadly so. "These troopers and yourself from the inside out you will hunt them."

"That seems like it could be fun. Where would we even start the task though?" As Mark finished his sentence Rachelle ran in her hair tussled from the sprint from the training rooms on the other side of the Temple. "Welcome Padawan Hunter nice of you to make it."

Rachelle hunched over for a moment to catch her breath. "Thanks for the two minute warning Master."

Smiling lopsidedly Mark Zane was actually proud that she had arrived sooner than he had expected. "Nothing like a good hard run to get the blood flowing my young apprentice." Mark returned his attention to his own former Master. "So have you been talking to Master Kota about our unique scenario?"

"His words carefully I listened. Your tale from the other side grave they all are." Yoda's seriousness never wavered. "Clones to risky they are to have near you, Palpatine may attack far sooner than before to eliminate you as a threat."

Rachelle who had not been fully briefed as of yet to her Masters mission or his purpose since coming to her universe only was somewhat confused by the conversation. "Master I don't understand. I thought that Master Syfodias ordered the Clones to protect the order and the Republic. Why can't we trust them on our new mission?"

"Rachelle let me tell you the full story." Mark sat on the holo projector in the middle of the room so as to be comfortable during his tale. "Master Yoda, my Master Yoda sent me to this universe to save it from the Sith. You see in my time the war is over and the Sith have taken over the galactic government. The Jedi have been hunted to near extinction by the Sith with the help of the clone army. Someone whom will remain secret for the time being turns against us and helps them hunt down the Jedi Knights. Everything we know and love is gone and only a few of us remain scattered and hidden from the universe. All that is and once was is now nothing more than a vague memory."

A single tear runs the length of her cheek as Miss Hunter processed what her master has told her. "Even the younglings?"

Fighting the urge to choke but only partially succeeding Mark Zane replied. "Yes, even the younglings. In roughly one year all who is within the temple walls will be destroyed."

Nodding her understanding the Padawan straightened her posture. "We can't let that happen."

"Allow it we will not young Padawan." Yoda felt for the child but knew that emotion tended to cloud one's judgment. Clearing his mind the Grand Master continued his briefing. "Now meet you must Commander Stylus Darklighter, Of Tatooine, and his second in command Lieutenant Jagged Antilles of Corellia."

"No offense but any other Corellians out there?" Mark was rubbing his forehead attempting to relieve the annoyance he felt at having yet another potentially crazy combatant in his mists. "Are there anymore I should be aware of in this squad?"

"Sir just me sir." A woman stepped forward her armor obviously custom made to fit her smaller frame than the others. "Private Zena Halcyon sir."

Zane thought for a moment then it hit him. "You wouldn't by chance be related to Master Halcyon would you?"

"Not that I am aware sir." The young woman spoke the truth. While strongly proud that her brother had been chosen for the order, Zena's parent's had decided to not tell her of her brother's involvement in the order and now the war for peace. "My parents told me of an older brother that had died in a ferry accident before I was born but no Jedi sir."

Nodding in understanding Master Zane had already figured what the truth may be despite the perspective truth his new underling knew. "Understood private fall back in."

"Aye Aye Sir!" With a swift step backwards the woman disappeared back into the line she had emerged from.

"Alright everyone from now on our unit will be known as Rogue Squad, cause that's what we're going to be." Zane looked around seeing the nods of everyone in the unit it seemed as though they liked it. "We're going in to find Sith fortresses and we're going to take them out one by one till we find the head honcho. Since you're not clones and not part of the regular army well the name makes sense. We'll travel by means supplied by Master Yoda's masterful negotiation skills and by the willingness of the ship's owner to participate in the mission." Master Zane keyed up the image of the Corellian freighter they would travelling aboard. "Meet the Corellian's Dream. She is a heavily modified CEC stock light freighter, some of you may be wondering how we got one of this model already and all I can say is that CEC likes us and wants us to win. WILL WE ACCOMADATE THEM?"

In unison the troops before him snapped to attention with the military reply they called out in one voice. "YES SIR!"

"Very well." Master Zane stepped back from the projector so that his soldiers could pass. "Our first briefing will be tomorrow morning in the hangar. Till then rest up get to know each other and for god's sake no liberty incidents I need you all back dismissed."

With the Jedi Master's words the rogues filed out in an orderly fashion leaving only the Jedi to plan the units first mission one that would take them far behind enemy lines.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning had come early for Captain Sterling. The day had started with Rachelle hovering over her attempting to stir the peaceful captain from her dreams. Naomi had watched over the final preparations the evening before so she could sleep in longer however Master Zane had other ideas for the Corellian as she was still awake far earlier than she felt she needed to be.

"Go away, I can get another hour before I actually need to be up." Naomi rolled over facing the wall of her bunk so as to block the light from coming in.

Mark stood behind his apprentice arms crossed watching the spectacle of Sterling's attempted slumber. "We don't have time for this." Zane pointed a finger towards the woman's blanket covered backside then unleashed the power of the force upon her.

With a yelp the woman jumped cracking her head on the solid top of the bunk then rolled out in pain still tangled in her blanket. "Sith spit why the hell you'd do that for!"

Commander Darklighter strode into the connecting tunnel from the troops bay into where action was taking place. "General all our gear is stowed and the squad is ready to get underway." The man stood at attention as he made his report. Though were it not for the plasteel helmet it have been obvious that the man was actually looking at the underwear clad starship captain still collecting herself from the floor. "Is this our intrepid ace pilot General?"

"That she is Commander, though she seems to be slow to rise in the morning." The Jedi Master smiled as he watched the woman climb to her knees as though she had not remembered how clad she was under the blanket that was slowly collecting on the floor covering less of her body.

The young leader of Rogue Squad shared his General's smile though through the helmet he wore no one could see it. "She's rather easy on the eyes if you ask me, out right sexy in her underwear."

Before anyone could laugh at the intended joke the Corellian woman reached into her bunk pulled a DL-44 heavy blaster and pointed in the direction of the commanders voice. "Everyone out!"

"Tenacious as well." Rachelle smirked knowing it was more the Captain's Corellian nature holding the weapon than any true malice. "Not just anyone would have the guts to draw on a Jedi Knight much less a Master of the force."

Pointing the weapon straight up Naomi squeezed the trigger which punched a charred blackened hole into the ceiling of her ship. "OUT NOW!"

Stylus looked up then thought aloud. "She's putting holes in her own ship, I think we should go."

"Indeed Commander lets retire to the crew quarters before she tries it on one of us." Zane was already turning to walk out Rachelle following close behind.

* * *

"Master Yoda what do you mean that Master Zane has already departed for the front?" Chancellor Palpatine had made plans for dealing with the Jedi Master and his cocky cohorts it troubled him that the Jedi seemed to have already countered his plans. "What ship is he on and what legion is he commanding? What is his mission?"

Smiling his little knowing smile Yoda knew the Chancellor's mind had to be spinning in circles trying to counter the Jedi's bold move to circumvent the plans of the dark lord before him. "Master Zane on a mission against the Sith he is. Only he knows what targets they will hit. Learn of them after their neutralization will we. Specially chosen troops does he lead. Clones they are not by his request it was."

For the first time the Republic leader's eyes seemed to turn dark in the Jedi Master's presence Yoda was pleased that the Jedi had taken the evil man so far off guard that he nearly betrayed himself. "I see Master Jedi. I wish you had consulted me before making such rash actions. They could inadvertently under mind our efforts in the public war should they not be kept informed of our plans to take out Grievous and Dooku."

Yoda grimaced at the Sith's overt attempt to keep tabs on the mission. "Radio silence they will keep, except when reporting a target's destruction. Know not where they are or where they go will we. Keep the Sith off balance it will. Help win the war it must."

"I have to say this is a bold move by the Jedi. Almost too aggressive if you ask me." Palpatine was hinting that Master Zane was doing something against the Jedi Code in order to force the Jedi to keep a tighter leash on the man.

"Complete faith I have in Master Zane's abilities." Yoda didn't budge from the decision that had been made in a secret council meeting that had taken place in a secret council chamber deep beneath Coruscant. This chamber was so secret they did not show on any set of blueprints for the building. It had been a thousand years since the room had last been used and so it remained secret to the Sith. "Destroy the Sith we must. End the war it will. The Chancellor should mind his place where Jedi concerns lay."

The Chancellor was taken aback by the Grand Master's boldness to tell him to stay out of what is obviously not his business. "I meant no disrespect of course Master Yoda, it's just I fear they will disrupt our other efforts on the front." Palpatine knew he was losing control of the Jedi rapidly. He had feared it from the first time he had sensed Mark Zane's presence emerge into his universe. "If you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Palpatine had to tighten his grip on the Senate if he wanted to keep his plans on course. With the support of the Senate Palpatine knew he could recall Zane back to Coruscant, however he realized that would further alienate the Jedi and remove them further from his control. Things were no longer progressing as he had foreseen.

* * *

The white tendrils of hyper-space receded back to their individual stars showing the Jedi and Captain Sterling the ugly Sith controlled world of Korriban. Their first stop in many to destroy the Sith cutting Palpatine off from his source of ancient knowledge of Sith lore was crucial to the plan and so driving the Separatist army from the world as well as sealing away any and all dark side knowledge that had been unearthed was a key component to Master Zane's plans. Korriban was a long forgotten planet in the galaxy no thanks to the many galactic wars it had sprouted with the no shortage of Sith it had produced over the millennia. Mark was glad to remove it from Palpatine's control as well as any others who wished to use it against the Jedi.

Sterling was checking her readings of the area where the Jedi had shown her to focus her efforts. "They're definitely humanoids down there. It's not the droid army that controls the Sith ruins down there that's for sure."

"No doubt the Sith have convinced the Mandelorians into protecting the ruins for them." Zane hated fighting the Mandelorians for they were tenacious fighters. They represented a small number of warriors capable of taking out Jedi without the aid of the force. "That just scrapped this as an easy first stop. Come Rachelle let's go brief the troops. Captain Set us down outside of their sensor range I don't want the Mandelorians to know we're coming."

"You'll get no arguments from me Master Zane I'd like my ship back in one piece after this war is over." Naomi was already making calculations for planet fall. Planning the landing zone five kilometers from the base where the battle for Korriban would undoubtedly take place.


	9. Chapter 9

The scene of the Corellian freighter settling on Korriban was one for the text books. As the repulsors took the load and momentum from the main drive systems only a small dust cloud billowed away from the craft as her landing struts gently took the load and full weight of the craft. Inside the belly of the ship Jedi Master Zane began his final briefing for the assault his new squad was about to commence.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen settle down as soon as Captain Sterling joins us we'll begin." Mark turned to watch the connecting tunnel from the bridge just as Naomi Sterling exited the cockpit area heading in their direction.

Joining the group the space captain simply stood to the side so as not to be in the way of meeting. "All systems secured so far as I can tell we weren't detected coming in. I tried to keep our descent as slow as possible to keep our sonic profile from triggering any alarms."

"Any sonic booms on the way down?" Rachelle knew well how tough it was to make planet fall without triggering at least one.

Shrugging it away as minor the Captain admitted her skills weren't quite that good. "Maybe one or two in the upper atmosphere nothing close enough to the surface to tip anyone off."

"Not bad Captain not bad at all." Zane turned back to his troops so as to get the meeting underway. "Okay we're going to split into four teams for this strike. One will follow Commander Darklighter, One will be under Commander Hunter, the third will follow me. The last group will remain here to man the Dream's guns and support systems under Captain Sterling. My unit will attack head on to draw the attention of the Mandos while Commander Darklighter's and Commander Hunter's units flank the sides quietly taking the opposition from behind. Captain Sterling you're our air support. I need you to take out their fighters and turrets so they can't mount a counter strike through air superiority."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Naomi had a twinkle in her eye that made Master Zane somewhat nervous.

"Any questions?" Mark looked around to see no one had any objections. "Right gear out for desert warfare then muster outside. Naomi a moment if you please."

After the others had disembarked the Dream Mark and Naomi were alone in the small briefing room. "I want you to wait for my signal to lift off. Is your crew ready to face off with the enemy?"

"They will be I just need to do a final check on my gunners and we'll light up anyone who tries to for the skies." Naomi was confident in the crew she had chosen out of the squad. The five individuals had been trained and drilled during the trip out to get them familiar with the ship's systems and weapons. "One question any ideas to when we'll be able to resupply?"

"I don't know. Why?" The Master was afraid they may have missed something important.

"Well we only have so many missiles and torpedoes, I don't want to waste them all if we aren't going to get anymore anytime soon." Naomi's point was a solid point one Mark hadn't thought of yet.

Nodding his understanding till something odd hit to him. "When did we install torpedo launchers?"

"I had the temple techs swap out the aft sonic charge launcher for two torpedo tubes while they were swapping out my holding cells for galley and crew quarter components." Naomi had her reasons aside from having never liked sonic charges. "After all I'm not paying for my munitions anymore and torpedoes are vastly more accurate, plus now we have room back there for a secondary shield generator when it comes in from CEC."

Mark's interest was truly peeked. "Who's idea was all this? and who promised the generator?"

Smiling broadly Naomi was happy to have met Anakin Skywalker since the recent weapons modifications were his idea after all. "Anakin come up with the ideas. Master Yoda approved them. Next time we're on Coruscant the Temple staff will be installing the new generator as well as making any repairs to my ship that will likely be needed."

Nodding once more Mark realized that it all made sense. "Figures that Anakin of all people would find a way to improve a ship that really didn't need it. Okay well I'm off remember wait for my signal to lift off and start your runs."

"Ok General see you when it's all over." Naomi flipped him a mock salute as she headed for her bridge.

* * *

Mark, Rachelle and, Commander Darklighter sat on a ridge overlooking the base watching everything. The three noted patrol patterns and hardware. So far nothing seemed out of place for a small out of the way outpost. If anything the soldiers seemed bored though disciplined enough to keep a professional decorum while on watch.

"Okay Rachelle take your team to that outcropping there. Commander you stay here, mean while I'll circle around to the main gate." Zane had the leaders full attention. "Wait till I have the Mandelorian's full attention before you start moving. Likely by the time you get there Captain Sterling should be lighting up there air defenses."

The three nodded before heading back to their respective teams. Master Zane's team was for good reason the most heavily armed. Rocket launchers to the newest model of full auto laser weapons they were ready to dig in and rain hell. Between three of his troopers they carried the newest portable anti-personnel laser cannon something the Clones were calling an E-web blaster. Mark couldn't wait to see what it could do on the battle field.

* * *

Mark raised his electro-binoculars to his brow he couldn't believe they hadn't been spotted yet. He watched Rogue three and four sneak up to the gate to set the charges that would blow the front door wide open. To reduce the risk of being caught the two were operating under radio silence till they were clear of the base's line of fire.

"Okay boss we're clear and on route back to our attack positions." The two were scrambling back to where they needed to be.

Watching the two men man the E-web a short distance away Mark grimaced knowing what was to come. "Okay boys blow it."

The fire ball that rose from the gate was spectacular only the shockwave and blast made it all come together into a thing of beauty. Rogue Squad didn't have to wait long before the targets come running out to see what had happened. In that moment the five troopers opened up their weapons mowing down any foolish enough to give them a clean shot.

"Captain lift off." Mark squinted through the dust as he watched as the Mandelorians began mounting a defense.

"Roger that General dusting off to keep the skies free and clear." For the first time Naomi let a touch of her Corellian blood into her voice. The excitement of the assault exhilarated the young woman to no end. The cruiser she had helped to knock out was nothing like being a part of a team all working for the same goal to destroy the Separatist movement and the Sith.

The battle had begun, now Mark's only hope was that all went according to plan...


	10. Chapter 10

Rachelle reached her first objective when the scream of the Dream's engines roared over her head exactly as her master had predicted. With ascension cables the small group of insurgents easily climbed the wall before them. Briefly glancing over the wall scoping their surroundings it would seem as though it was all clear. Rachelle being headstrong and after having listened to the stories of Anakin's 501st she made it a point to be the first one in the cross fire.

"Come on everyone we need to back up Master Zane by taking out these bucket heads!" Rachelle was swinging her saber reflecting the shots fired in her team's direction as the others found solid cover.

Chaos was a kind word to describe the scene before the Padawan. Most of the Mandelorians were still racing towards the gates when her troops started opening up on them. Commander Darklighter's troops weren't far behind adding their own fire power to the equation. Trapped in a cross fire between the three positions the armored warriors had no choice but to barricade themselves in the central complex in the middle of the base.

* * *

"Captain Sterling things seem to be quieting down here how are things going up there?" Mark Zane was marching towards the gate with purpose as he called the former bounty hunter.

Naomi had her hands full at that moment two dozen fighters had come down apparently stationed on the planet's satellite moon. "Private put the com line on VOX."

"It's on Cap!" The Private was working quickly to fill the orders his captain was feeding him.

"General you boys and girls better find some cover quick we're not alone up here anymore." Pulling the freighter into a tight corkscrew turn Naomi had barely dodged a missile launched from point blank range. "They came from this planet's moon at least that's what their trage..." Static and what sounded like an explosion silenced the line.

Master Zane responded instantly. "Everyone find cover now!" changing his comlink over to that of Darklighter's and Rachelle's channel Mark issued more orders. "Rachelle, Commander find some operational AA guns and get ready for incoming. Naomi may be out of it."

Again heavy with static and interferance from the range Naomi's voice broke through to continue her report. "So..y Gener.l a lucky s..t got my lon ange ant...nae. We got mos f th.m a few .. your way though."

"Copy that Captain you did good now set down and make repairs." Zane knew the ship was still in the fight he just didn't want her to fly into an AA kill zone over the base.

* * *

"Set down my ass General." Naomi knew what to expect she'd flown into her share of hot spots during hunts. "Strap in boys we're going in after those last few fighters."

The young private at the com smirked. "But the General ordered us to set down Cap."

The twinkle in the man's eye told Naomi that what he was saying was out of obligation and not out of duty to follow orders. "I don't know what you're talking about kid that message was to garbled to understand his orders." She glanced around with a look of that's what happened and you're all going to agree. "Right?"

With nodding heads all around the captain continued her pursuit of the last two flights of fighters that had managed to escape her guns. Far below the square of the base perimeter was just starting to come into view when the first salvos from the surface AA guns erupted out at them. Naomi was swaying back and forth from side to side to slip in between the scarlet energy bolts as she edged closer to her targets just ahead and out of her guns range.

Watching one of the fighters blossom into a fiery torrent Naomi cursed the gunners far below. "Bastards they're mine! Gunners open fire!"

"The fighters are still out range Captain." The voice on the speaker was matter of fact but Sterling wanted no part of it.

"Barely open up maybe we'll get lucky and take a few before the ground troops steal all our fun!" Naomi had a crazy look in her as she focused on what was happening her view ports.

The speaker spoke again in response to his orders. "Rodger that Cap opening fire."

* * *

Mark watched from the ground as the fighters came just barely into view. The black shadow emerging from behind was unmistakably the Dream chasing the ships straight into their AA fire. Cursing under his breath the Jedi Master only hoped the Corellian Captain survived just so he could chew her ass about following orders. Slowly one by one the fighters disappeared into black clouds of smoke and fire. A pair on fighters managed through the hail storm as they leveled off lined up to strafe the bases guns.

Naomi watched in horror what was happening below her. "Damn hang on boys this one's going to be rough!" rolling the Dream into a high g partial outside loop the Corellian found herself running head to head with the her enemies.

The fighter's weapons peppered the forward shields as Naomi's tongue slipped between her lips in concentration. She tasted the blood that was seeping from a cut on her forehead though she had no time to worry about it. Locking her forward missiles onto the fighters she squeezed the release that sent the guided projectiles on their deadly mission. Watching with the utmost concentration Naomi watched one score its target while the other missed wide.

Mark silently cheered when the first ship exploded. The Corellian's Dream roared over his head clearly accelerating to catch the fighter before it could strafe the base. The two passed the other with meters to spare causing Mark to feel just a hint of nausea at the maneuver. As that wave passed he witnessed the torpedo burst from the freighter's aft section and shred the fighter just as it was reaching its weapons range. Watching the freighter make a lazy turn inbound for the base Mark felt relief that none of people were killed in the action that had been their first mission thus far. the ship passed once more over head performing a victory roll over the base before leveling and landing a short distance away. Mark's only concern now was how to penetrate the central compound without killing anymore than they had already been forced to kill.


	11. Chapter 11

Having secured the base perimeter as well as most of the buildings within. The trouble was the central command complex standing in the middle of the base. What troubled the Jedi was the short plateau the building was standing on. The rock formation stood only about five meters tall which suggested that another structure had once stood there. No one dared approach to close not knowing what defenses maybe waiting through the open blast door.

"Commander send so men back to the ship for our special riot gear." Mark Zane cautiously considered his options for taking the Mandelorian soldiers within the complex.

Darklighter's helmet was nestled under his arm allowing the wide smile to be seen. "Roger that General." The soldier turned back to his troops some of which had been gathered near the General so as to carry out orders and messages for the other leaders. "Private Halcyon, get three others and get the gear from the Dream on the double!"

Pulling her robotic looking helmet onto her head the private saluted her commander. "Right away sir!" She young woman turned and darted grabbing the three closest men before darting for the YT-2400 parked not far outside the bases perimeter.

Mark watched the efficiency of his troops, he couldn't help but wonder whether the Clones or his own soldiers were the better. "Rachelle come here a second."

"Yes Master?" Rachelle had been standing around with not much to do since the end of the initial battle that had gotten them this far.

Zane had been pleased with his padawan's performance during the short conflict though she hadn't had to get to close to the death of the Mando warriors. "Rachelle while I am pleased with your performance so far, I want you to prepare for the next phase."

The confusion was obvious as the bridge of her nose wrinkled in concentration. "I don't understand master. A battle is a battle regardless of who we're fighting."

"Simple but true, however so far as I know you've fought mostly droids in your past deployments." Master Zane was concerned for his padawans well being. "It feels different when taking down living beings. You can actually feel each death in the force, the closer you are the stronger you feel it. This feeling compounds as the numbers grow. I want you to meditate on shielding your mind from this effect."

Rachelle thought on it momentarily before responding. "Scarily enough that makes sense Master. I'll do as you ask."

* * *

Palpatine was worried for the future. He didn't know where Master Zane was who he was raiding or who his troopers were. All these things combined clouded his vision of the future. All the possibilities made his attempts to find his path confusing. The supreme Chancellor had to find a way to simplify the visions by removing some of the factors confusing his attempts.

"Grievous I need you to build a special hunter killer unit." Palpatine knew Zane was a big part of what was threatening his plans for the future. "I want this unit to destroy Jedi Master Zane, His padawan as well as the soldiers under his command." Palpatine smiled wickedly as he spoke his new orders to the separatist leader before him. "The Corellian woman who flies for him. You will bring her to me. She's strong in the force though untrained. She will become important to our future."

"As you command Lord Sideous." The mechanized warrior general bowed deeply before terminating the communication link.

* * *

"A disturbance in the force I sense." Yoda stopped cold in his tracks.

Master Windu felt it himself just a step after his Master. "What is it?"

Yoda thought hard as he tried to make sense of what the force was telling him. "Grave danger Master Zane and his troops are. The dark side on the move it is to counter the threat he represents."

Nodding in understanding Mace Windu thought about how they may help their ally and friend. "How can we help him? We don't even know where in the galaxy he is right now."

"Place Master Kenobi and Ashoka on standby we will." Yoda knew they would never find the Jedi Master till he reported his raid to the council. "Once a location we have, send them to help we will."

* * *

"Okay folks here's the plan. You four will be our point men. You will march forward with the blast shields guarding those behind you from incoming fire. In the mean time the others will fire through you to take out the soldiers defending the command center." Zane had felt a disturbance in the force he had decided to contact the council early for advice before the actual attack commenced. "Padawan Hunter and I shall flank the blast shields directly behind them picking off stray shots everyone else will be in a staggered formation shooting anyone not on our side. Don't forget to check every nook and cranny we pass so no one gets by us to take us from behind. Any questions?"

"Yeah where do you want me?" Naomi didn't want to be left behind while her comrades went into combat.

Mark sensed her desire to fight and to help where ever she could. "You take up the rear covering our flanks in the event we do miss someone it's your job to take them out."

Naomi didn't see the glamour but definitely saw the importance of it. "You got it boss consider your backs covered."

"We'll start as soon as the preparations are complete." Mark needed time to talk with the council and this would give it to him. "Double and triple check all the equipment and be sure you have enough power packs we don't know how long this will take to clear out the compound. Dismissed!"

Mark marched straight for the Corellian's Dream as the men and women of Rogue Squad dispersed to do their final checks.

"Master Yoda I have felt a disturbance in the force." Zane looked hard at the little Master. "Anything happening I should know about?"

Yoda grimaced in all seriousness. "Felt it we have. Your life in danger it is. Your location we need to send reinforcements to help."

"Right now we're on Korriban. We're getting ready to take the central command complex as we speak." Mark knew the truth of his Master's words though he didn't need an entire Republic attack force giving away his position. "If you send anyone out to help make sure they're coming quietly. I don't need our location broadcasted to the separatists or the Sith right now."

"Agree with you we do. Send a stealth ship we will." Yoda knew of the cloak ship from the raid on Chrystophis a year before. "Not sure how long to get there they will need. Recommend you wait till they arrive I do."

Mark thought it over then decided against the idea. "I'm sorry Master Yoda but I fear I've given the Mandelorians to much time to set up a defense as it is. We have to attack sooner than later if we want to have a chance to find out what's so important about this facility."

"Mmmmph very well Master Zane." Yoda wasn't keen on the idea however he wasn't there nor did he know the full situation on Korriban. "Careful you should be, and my the force be with you."

"May the force be with you Master." Mark bowed in respect to his friend as the holo-images winked out of existence.


	12. Chapter 12

Storming the central command complex on Korriban wasn't going according to plan. The troopers were pinned down barely thirty meters inside the door. While the pile of battle droids was growing steadily the Republic soldiers had yet to sustain a casualty beyond a couple of mildly wounded. The battle raged fiercely as blue and crimson bolts seared by each other each group fighting for every square inch.

Rachelle spotted a slatted panel in the wall she was pinned to. Using the force to open the small door to see there was a hidden corridor behind from which an enemy could create a shielded crossfire. "Master! I think I can get through and cut them off from behind!"

Mark looked carefully from across the hall then nodded his approval. "Private Halcyon can you follow Rachelle in?"

Zena backed up to the Commander's position then checked the hatch for a fit. "Not with my armor on sir."

"Mark I can go in with her!" Naomi had crawled and squirmed her way up to the fragile position just out outside a large chamber.

"Okay Private lose the armor!" Rachelle you go in first and clear that room. Naomi your going in on this side in case they fail you can hopefully make up some ground from the other side." Mark peaked out of his hiding place to see that the droids were still filing in by the droves trying to push the invaders out of the building. "Get going all of you we can't hold this position much longer!"

* * *

Naomi found the passage strangely quiet considering it's tactical advantage. The space farer made her way quietly waiting for her presence to be discovered at any moment. The end of the corridor ended in an open doorway turning back toward the central passageway. Dropping to the prone position Sterling poked her head out looking both ways then straight across to see Zena doing the same as she was. The trio of women were stunned to find that they were alone and yet behind the enemies line.

"Maybe the droids are coming from somewhere else?" Rachelle was inexperienced but always ready to submit an idea.

Naomi and Zena looked to one another then shrugged at the possibility. "Either way we're going further in, maybe we can find where we can shut them down."

Rachelle noted that the Captain had circumvented her command of the small squad. "Excuse me Captain but I believe I'm still in command here."

"No offense Commander but I have experience in this kind of infiltration when I robbed the Empire of few credits and an official who had a bounty on his head." The moment Sterling said Empire she regretted it. No one on the squad except Mark and Rachelle knew anything about the Empire.

Zena looked at Naomi a little cross at the prospect of having not been given all the facts. "What Empire? There are no Empires around to infiltrate. Who are you really Captain?"

"Private stand down." Rachelle looked upset with Naomi at having betrayed something of a Jedi secret but got over it. "Okay fine Sterling how do we proceed?"

Naomi looked around then realized that this was a standard Imperial bunker design. "There should be a command room this way." The Captain hooked a thumb to around a corner to the right where the Empire always seemed to put their command structures.

* * *

Mark watched as another of his squad took another glancing blow and cursed. "Damn it they're going to take us a piece at a time at this rate!"

Just as Master Zane turned the corner to lunge at the attackers the lights died. The firing stopped almost instantly as both sides seemed to lose their targets. Seconds passed before shots shattered the silence as red bolts began racing from one side then an emerald blade began sweeping from the other. In moments the action was over with the lighting returned to normal. The squad relaxed to see Naomi and Rachelle each finishing off the last of the droids.

"Report!" Master Zane pushed his way through to meet his Padawan.

"We found a control room up the way a bit Private Halcyon killed the lights so we could take the droids from behind." Rachelle made her report as Naomi moved back up the passage two of her squad mates carried Zena's armor following the Captain so as to return it to its owner.

"Clever but dangerous." Mark thought the scenario over in his head. "Where were the droids coming from?"

Rachelle showed her master the droid bay filled with inactive droid units not far up the corridor. "It seems these junk heaps were a part of the anti-infiltration plan from the start."

"That means the Mandelorians are likely further in then." Mark continued to follow his student into the control house.

Naomi had overheard the conversation as it entered the room. "I wouldn't say in sir, I'd say down. This bunker is ten levels of fun straight down into the planet."

Mark leaned over to see the bunker schematic on the screen. "Any ideas as to how we can take it in one piece?"

"Sir?" Commander Darklighter was curious as to why they didn't just blast it from the surface. "Wouldn't an orbital bombardment be wiser? I mean why risk the Squad?"

Mark kept his patience as the question was sensible from a tactical perspective. "Because there is information down there the Republic needs to win the war. Not to mention that if the Separatists and the Sith have this place this well guarded then there's something down there we aren't suppose to see and I aim to see it so we can use it against them."

"Well then sir I suggest we gas each level one at time then move through it as quickly as possible to round up any defenders on the level before we proceed to the next. Might reduce casualties in the long run sir." The minor wounds the squad had endured had been one thing however the Commander was not in the mood to write anyone's parents just yet.

"I like it simple yet methodical." Mark returned his attention to the controls to figure out how they might accomplish the objective. "Naomi you seem to understand this fairly well any ideas how to do it?"

"Ideas hell I think I know how do it right now." Naomi pointed to another screen to her left. "You see this is a self contained bunker. Meaning it has its own life support systems installed. You drop a can of knock out gas in any of the vents and any room connected to it will be filled in seconds. the trick is to get enough to drop the whole level."

Rachelle spoke up with her own idea. "Master couldn't we use the force to push the gas around till it has a chance to work on everyone?"

"Capital thinking Rachelle that should limit how many grenades we're going to have to use to get this done." Mark stopped and looked around then asked. "Where are the lifts in this place anyways."

"Back of the complex." Naomi finished a final command then all of them heard a faint boom further into the level. "The defenders are taken care of so it's safe."

Mark glanced at his pilot. "What did you do Captain?"

With a sly smirk on her face she answered her commander with a hint of Corellian pride. "I overloaded an auxiliary power matrix. What the explosion didn't get the power surge did. I've already bypassed the conduit so no worries."

Fighting the impulse to rub his eyes Master Zane simply made a gesture with his hand that suggested they all follow him to the lift. "Come on let's check out the Captains handiwork shall we."


End file.
